The Heroes of Olympus: Son Of Neptune
by AmericanDaughter
Summary: What happens to Percy at the Roman camp?What is going on at the Greek one? I hate mary-sues, and badly written fanfic, and unfinished fanfic, AND sappy romance,so this isn't just "another Percy story".
1. Chapter One Rewrite!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry for the long wait! I decided to rewrite the first chapter in a more lighthearted tone. I have much of this story planned out already...aside from a few parts. I am leaving the first chapter I wrote up, in case you like it better. If you like this one better, review and say so, and I will take the darker one down. In later chapters you will find out my intention for this story :D Don't worry, I like the Percy x Annabeth pairing.**

**I do not own PJ or HOO, so..yeah! Have fun reading, and review!**

Percy woke up by a gurgling river, on his face. He got up and looked around. _Where am I? _He tried to remember, but his mind felt blank. He looked down. He was wearing a pair of ripped, baggy jeans and a plaid shirt. He reached into his pockets. _A pen?__ How strange. _He clicked it. _Whoosh!_ Percy jumped back as a giant gold blade nearly sliced his dark black hair off. Just then a group of campers ran into the clearing. One, that looked around 8, ran right up o Percy. "Can I hold it?" he asked, while mesmerized by the blade. He had red hair and dark blue eyes. A Brunette ran up and grabbed his arm. "Sorry, this is Timmy, son of Vulcan". As she led him away, Percy said " Hephaestus", without even knowing it. He looked at the ground as it grew quiet. He had a feeling he would be looking at the ground a lot, at least in the coming weeks. He could feel their stares burning holes into his back. "Umm…hi?" He said unsurely. After a moment, he heard a loud noise. "Out of our way!" Three mean looking kids stalked up to him.

"Who are you?" the Blonde one asked, sword at Percy's throat.

"I'm not sure"

The Brunette that had taken Timmy away spoke up. "He made it inside the borders, so he must be one of us. Give him a break, Fred. Put him in the unclaimed, and let's see what happens"

Fred sighed, then strapped his sword back to his side. "Ok then. You're the head counselor, now, Lea, so whatever you want". He rolled his eyes, then walked away, the two other guys following him, out of the little clearing where Percy was still standing aimlessly. "Come on…What did you say your name was?" Lea inquired.

"Percy"

"Ok then, Percy, follow me". And with that, everyone followed a trail around some tall Redwoods and into a camp of sorts. A bunch of grey stone buildings stood clustered around a central courtyard, facing a fountain with a howling wolf on top. Outside of that were open fields bordered by more Redwoods, and what looked to be a few sheds, a circular track, and covered dining area. Far to his right he also noticed a small arena, and a stable. Closer to the cluster of buildings was a grey stone bathroom with a wooden roof. He could hear the ocean not far off, and he liked the sound. It was comforting to him.

"Done looking?" Lea asked.

"Sure"

"Ok then, follow me over here, and we'll…" She was then interrupted buy someone shouting in the forest "We have another monster! Lea!"

"Be right back, Percy" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran towards the woods.

Percy was alone no more than a few seconds than a muscular black haired boy, who Percy recognized had been with Fred, had walked out of the bathroom, plunger in hand, smirking. "Here you go, newbie! The toilet in stall two is clogged. Better fix it!" "Uh…sure?" Percy half asked/half told. He figured it would be best to stay out of trouble for a while, at least until he figured out where he was…who he was. So, plunger in hand, he strode into the boy's bathroom. The big stone stalls face the doorway, which was open. Out the door he could see a buzz of activity, and a cabin with an owl on the roof. Since they all faced a central courtyard, he could only see the back window. _It has beds_! _Well, barely, _he thought. The beds were covered with papers and books. It looked so familiar…he cringed. His mind was empty. "Hey, newbie! Get that toilet cleared, pronto!" With the yelling of the Black-haired one, he snapped out of it, and walked into the stall. He started plunging as soon as the guy walked away. _Sclurge,scluge,sclurge. This is so nasty,_ he thought. After plunging for a little while longer, he wasn't making progress. _Why won't it get unclogged? _He was mad now. Mad at the stupid toilet, at whoever took his memories. Suddenly, mid-plunge, the water drained into the toilet stuck the plunger to the bottom of it. Percy tired to pull it out, but it wouldn't come. Then he realized he had been holding his breath the whole time. Exasperated, he let out a groan and kicked the porcelain devil. _FOOM!_ Water suddenly burst out of the toilet, rocketing the plunger stick-end first out the open doors and into that cabin he was looking at, the one with the owl. It shattered half the glass, but remained stuck in the window. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Percy ran outside. The whole bathroom was flooded, but he remained dry. "Whoops…"he said quietly, again looked at the ground. Lea came walking up, grinning, and said "I guess we know what cabin you belong to now!".

"What?"

" You are half human, half God…didn't I mention that?"

" Umm, I think you left that part out. So who am I?"

"Son of Neptune" she said.

"Poseidon", he corrected

"Ok, sure, whatever you want to call him", she said, eyeing him strangely.

Several grey-eyed campers that had had been glaring at him glared at him some more, and the sky rumbled. One camper walked over and patted him on the back. "That Minerva cabin was getting too full of themselves anyway".

It was pretty intense. Some campers bowed their heads. But that moment was ruined when the lunch bell rang and everyone started walking up to the dining area he had seen earlier. Percy followed the other campers to the pavilion, wondering what would happen next…


	2. Xmas Authors Note Must Read!

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, but life has been in the way (in a good way!). I was wanting to do an Xmas update, but I just don't have time. I will do one a few days after Xmas, promise!

Another thing- Many people have subscribed, but hardly any have reviewed! I need to know which story line to continue- the dark, emotional, mysterious one, or the lighthearted, humorous, emotional one. Both will end up to the same story line, with differences here and there, as well as the obvious darkness/lightness. So please, if you haven't, review or PM me with your thoughts! I really appreciate it, and it will help me write and update faster, too, once I know what you guys think!

Have a Merry Christmas(or whatever you celebrate) and a Happy New Year! :)

-American Daughter


	3. Chapter 2

Percy woke up in his cabin, alone. He remembered a big flash, and then a feeling like a brick smashed into his head. He tried to remember more, and his mind wasn't as fuzzy. Percy sprang out of bed and ran into the courtyard. He saw Lea standing there, back facing him. She turned to look at Percy, frowning.

"What happened last night?" Percy asked.

"Percy…You don't belong here. Some others..." She paused, and sent a silent prayer to the gods. "Some others came here and took down an enemy force."

"And?" Percy asked. He had been here for a few weeks, maybe months. He knew all about the new enemy arising, but Lea said it wasn't time to fight yet. She became more and more secretive as he found out more about the camp. She told about the tough wolf leader Lupa that had left cross country to search out more enemy forces, and that Lupa had trained the camp with a hard hand(paw?), but the camp had relaxed more since she left. Lupa had told Lea everything she knew, and left her in charge. Percy had grown to enjoy the Demi-God Academy, but it hadn't felt right. Some campers blamed him for the disappearance of Jason. The purple shirt felt all wrong to wear, the grounds all wrong to walk on.

He remembered the day Lea had distanced herself from him. Someone at the camp that was new to shooting arrows had misfired, sending a stray arrow his way while he and Lea were walking by the arena, talking more about Lupa. The arrow had come directly at Percy, and hit him right in the neck. Lea screamed, Percy froze, but there had been no blood, no broken skin. She seemed to know what happened, but didn't talk to him as much after that, and wouldn't tell him anything, just that he was obviously invincible.

"Percy…?" Lea asked.

" Hmm, what? Sorry, I was thinking about something else." he mumbled.

"Percy, do you have any memory of a blonde girl? Centaur? Orange t shirt… Camp Half-Blood?"

All of the sudden the wave of memories that knocked him out the night before came flooding back. Annabeth. Camp Half-Blood. Grover. Chiron. Greek. But amidst this flood, something stuck out. If that was his camp…Why was he here? There was another camp! But why?

Percy voiced all these questions just as fast Lea explained it to him, while sitting in front of the wolf fountain. Two hours later, he understood everything. He practiced fighting and went to dinner quietly, still thinking about his old life. He went to bed still absorbing everything, but had no dreams. He hadn't had any since he came to this camp, and wondered why, since he seemed plagued by them at Half-Blood.

At 5 AM, the next morning, he decided to Iris Message his camp. He fished out a golden drachma and, while standing in the early morning light, thought it through more carefully. No, he would Iris Annabeth, talk to her, explain it to her. He took a deep breath and through the drachma into the pond. " O goddess Iris, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena…Erm…Somewhere in the United States?" He knew Annabeth, and she had probably gone crazy so he wasn't sure where she could be. He gulped as the mist from the fountain shifted and came into focus on a blonde girl by a creek, midmorning light shining on her face.

"Annabeth" he said softly.

She whipped her body around, blonde hair flying freely, and gaped at his image. "Percy!" She screamed. He thought she would have fainted freaked out right then and there, but he was wrong. "How did you…what are you do-…How do you remember? Where are you?" She flung these questions at him faster than he could answer. "I just randomly remembered, I guess. I'm at the Greek camp, though I guess you already know that?"

"I knew it! It all added up! But wait-" Her eyes darkened. "How could you Iris me from there? Hera must have really…"

"Hera"?

"Never mind, I'll tell you later".

Percy heard the bell for waking up go off. Crap. Nobody else could find out yet. "Annabeth, I have to go!" With that, he wiped the mist and ended the message.

* * *

_ Sorry if this wasn't as long or good as the last one! I already have the beginning of Ch. 3 written, so it shouldn't be as long a wait! If you have any suggestions, let me hear them please! Also, I am thinking of taking the first one I wrote off (the dark, bolded one). Review and let me know all these things! R&R please! If you think this is confusing or anything, keep in mind I have it planned this way for future chapters._

_xo  
_

_- AD_


	4. Quick AN!

_I am not very satisfied at all with this chapter... But oh well._

_Sorry for not updating much, I've just had one thing after the other happening...One heartbreaking thing,too. So please read and REVIEW!_

* * *

**At Camp Half-Blood**

Annabeth had just gotten off the Iris with Nico. He appeared next to her a moment later. "Why did you want me up so early in the morning?"

"Nico, Percy is alive! I just got an Iris from him! And you have to take me there." "Where?"

"Here!" She pulled out a map of sorts, badly water stained, but with readable coordinates. "I found this last week in the attic. I was…Anyway, that's not important. I thought it was junk, but something told me to keep it, so I did. I just realized that this Is where Percy is." She pointed to a circle in the middle of the yellow paper that looked to be a landscape by a cliff or something. "So will you come with me? We'll have to be sneaky to find it.." She went into details of hwo they would find it, while Nico looked half asleep, still. Five minutes later, she asked " So will you take me?"

Nico started shaking his head 'no', but the death glare Annabeth shot him reminded him she had taken on a Titan before, and that alone made him agree. Any guy, son of Death or not, would have done anything that she asked once given that glare.

He, of course, thought she was crazy, but he wouldn't dare tell her that. Everyone knew Percy was probably already dead. "Shouldn't we ask Chiron where it is?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"You think he'd tell us?" Annabeth said as she was rolling her eyes.

"No…"

"Well then, do you think you can find it?"

" I'll try". Nico said through a grimace at the thought of the draining shadow travel, but knew he had to go. He whistled for Mrs. O'Leary, the hellhound he had been taking care of since Percy left, and helped Annabeth on. He struggled up to her collar and then, concentrating, dissolved them into the midmorning shadow of a Juniper tree.

Percy sat eating breakfast alone at a wooden table while the other purple-shirted campers at around him. Breakfast was at 7, but he had been early because of his secret Iris. The oatmeal was now cold and gross, but he kept slowly eating it. He had a bad feeling about what he did, and was worried Annabeth might do something before he had the chance to Iris her later. "Crap", he mumbled. " I didn't tell her I would Iris her back…" Percy was suddenly a bit more afraid. He had only called her thirty minutes ago, but she _was_ Annabeth. Dare he say it, but at this point, she might not think things through all the way before trying something crazy.

A loud, feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts. " Ok everyone, we are going to have a meeting in the courtyard. We need to discuss some…plans…" Percy recognized the voice as Lea, and when he looked up from his even-colder oatmeal, he saw she was staring at him intently. Percy got up and walked to the courtyard with the others without another look at her. She was started to creep him out. As he was walking, three girls from the Venus "base". He guessed they had called the cabins "bases" back when they trained more intensely, but he never thought to ask. And after what he did this morning, he obviously never thought much at all.

As he neared the wolf fountain, now walking by himself as everyone had passed him, he heard Lea talking. "I have received orders from Lupa…" she stated, and some campers looked stunned. " And she ordered us to train more intensely. She said we were getting to weak and soft. She also said something about monsters, enemies, and surprises. As you may remember from last week's meeting, we may have a war coming soon; a serious one". Everyone started talking excitedly, their inner Roman coming out. "We will start training after lunch. You may all go do whatever you need to do now". And with that, she started walking back to the courtyard, and everyone else started dispersing.

A loud woof sounded from behind on of the bases. Everyone froze. Then from behind a base, Percy saw a flash of orange. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She ran towards him and he braced himself, in shock. She flung herself into his arms and kissed him. He kissed back, and for a moment, they were lost in their own world; back at Camp Half-Blood with no monsters or impending war. But an akward cough brought them back. Annabeth backed away and looked around, obviously frightened. Percy reasoned that this was another time she hadn't been thinking clearly. It wasn't the best time to make out, while in a camp that you didn't know existed, with strange demigods around. And particularly violent ones, at that.

They parted when Percy heard another little cough from behind Annabeth, and then a gasp from one of the girl campers. Percy looked over her shoulder and grinned. Nico was standing there awkwardly, a strong aura of death around him; pale from so much time spent in the Underworld. He was obviously kind of creeping out some campers, as they were standing in a half circle around them, but not too close. Suddenly the black haired kid who had made him plunge toilets on his first day, whispered something. Then his group of four started whispering it. That same word, over and over. "Traitor, traitor, traitor". The other campers looked around, confused, and gazed at Annabeth's shirt, at here grey eyes, and at her striking resemblance to their goddess, Minerva. Finally, Lea spoke. "So it is true, isn't it? There is another camp. There are Greek demigods…" She paused for a moment, and seemed to channel something mythical, her eyes taking on a feiry mean glow and her voice growing darker. "_You aren't Roman, Son of Poseidon. You should not be here." _She spit the last words out, distastefully. The black haired boy shouted, "He obviously was a traitor to his own camp in coming here, now he is betraying us!"

One of his friends shouted "I would bet all the swords in the armory that they have Jason". The name provoked a huge outcry. The campers looked angry, their moment of stunned silence over. A low rumble of thunder on the clear day could be heard in the distance.

"No! We need to unite! Gaia is rising! Oh, please tell me you all know already?" Annabeth seemed to have regained her voice. "We will all die if we don't help each other. The world will die. Don't you understand? The gods _need_ us to unite; the fates need us to carry out…tasks!" She put a hand on her abdomen, looking tired after her shouting, her exhausting journey, and her relentless searching for Percy. The adrenaline had drained out of her.

"We don't believe you." Stated a young, redheaded girl, rather bluntly.

The faces of the campers grew more confused and angry, the tension so thick you could cut it with Annabeth's dagger, which was still strapped to her side like it always was, the hilt gleaming in the afternoon sun. Percy looked at the faces of the campers he had called his friends. They did not trust him, even before. There had been a barricade between them, somehow.

Suddenly a cry rang out. It was a savage cry, bloodcurdling. With the instinct that had been so inbred in them, as children of Greek gods , they turned and ran. Nico joined them, running towards the nearest Redwood. An arrow flew and hit Percy's shoulder, and broke. This slowed the warriors down for a moment as they stared, stunned. Then one screamed " He's been in the Styx!". This seemed to make them more vengeful.

Then Lea shouted, " Aim for the girl! Take her and he falls, too." Percy felt a tingling in his back and a wrenching pain in his stomach. Water from the bathroom shot out and temporarily blinded the campers with stinging droplets, allowing him to grab Annabeth around her waist and pull her onto the tired hellhound. All three of them disappeared into the shadows, with angry demigods screaming after them.


	5. Notification! I added a new chapter!

Did anybody notice that I put the chapter up days ago? I was all mad and today it dawned on me that, because I replaced the author's note with the new chapter, that you guys wouldn't get a notice! So here's your notice- please read and review away! J


End file.
